(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to all purpose protective compositions for paving, coating, sealing and the like and, more particularly, to a feldspar containing protective composition for paving, coating and sealing.
(2) Background Art
The use of protective compositions for paving, coating and sealing a wide variety of surfaces (hereinafter referred to generally as "protective compositions") is well known in the art. Such protective compositions generally include a dry, powdered component which is mixed with a liquid component at the time of application. The protective composition may be applied by troweling, rolling, brushing, brooming, spraying or the like and the consistency of the composition is adjusted according to the particular method of application being used. The dry component of such protective compositions usually includes a mineral aggregate, a powdered mineral, and powdered cement and/or masonry mortar. A commonly used mineral is limestone. Various liquid components have been used, including water and adhesive copolymers in an aqueous emulsion. One example of a prior art limestone based protective composition is sold by Miraco, Inc., the assignee of the present invention, under the registered trademark MIRACOTE.RTM.. MIRACOTE.RTM. is relatively flexible when compared to prior cementitious compositions which tend to be hard and inflexible.
Due to the limited hardness of limestone, its rather uneven appearance, and its uneven particle size, limestone containing products have a limit to their strength and wearability and tend to have an overall appearance which is bland and uneven. It is, accordingly, an object of the present invention to provide a protective composition with the advantages of prior limestone based compositions, but which will have increased durability, a more attractive and uniform appearance, and which is easier to apply.